Various internee communication channels are used by social network providers to interact, engage, and update members with relevant information associated with their network. Such communication channels include email, push notification, an activity feed, and the like. The activity teed is a webpage that displays activities of other members within the user's network in an event based timeline, the event being filtered by member interest, timing of the activity, the type of activity, and the like. Thus, the activity feed webpage is the center of content presentation to the user and updates the user of content and activities surrounding their professional social network.